


I’m Happy Just To Dance With You

by Fxndom_Trash



Category: Heroes of Olympus - Fandom, Trials of Apollo - Fandom, percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: AU, DanceAU, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-02 02:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fxndom_Trash/pseuds/Fxndom_Trash
Summary: Percy smirked at me. "Girls are stupid, right, Nico?" he said, looking over his shoulder at Jason who pulled a face and nodded in agreement. "Mhm-hm" I mumbled, bringing my knees up to my chest and hugging them. Girls were certainly stupid. Maybe that's why I liked guys. I was the only one that liked guys. I was fine with that.





	1. I’m Not Okay (I Promise)

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters in here will be short  
> also prepare for angst bitches

I sat against the mirror, on top of my black jacket, as I watched. The girls kept trying to take charge - Annabeth complaining that Percy wasn't doing it right and Piper complaining that Jason didn't look right in the outfits that she tried on him. This wasn't right, that wasn't right.

Jason, Annabeth and Percy were a group. Piper did all of our makeup, outfits and choreography. Without actually saying anything, I'm pretty sure they all noticed by this point that I enjoyed watching them struggle. Seeing Piper huff at Jason and Annabeth yell in frustration was surely a sight to see. It was quite funny, if I had to be honest. Those three were the most successful group in the competition, with countless awards, and yet they couldn't even pick a song and a routine without one of them storming out.

Hazel and Frank were a good pair too, but those two were more boring to watch. They rehearsed, and rehearsed, and rehearsed without any arguments or disagreements. They both seemed to have great ideas that agreed with eachother's needs, which was good for them but boring for me. My sister was a great dancer, and so was Frank.

Leo..well, he was impossible too watch. He definitely needed more covering clothes on and to stop with the 'sexy' act because he really wasnt. Well, maybe to Calypso he was but clearly not to anyone else.

I don't even know what I'm saying anymore. I'm going off track. Sorry.

Percy smirked at me. "Girls are stupid, right, Nico?" he said, looking over his shoulder at Jason who pulled a face and nodded in agreement. "Mhm-hm" I mumbled, bringing my knees up to my chest and hugging them. Girls were certainly stupid. Maybe that's why I liked guys. I was the only one that liked guys. I was fine with that.

I mean, fuck Percy. He was prancing around in a crop top with a trident on it and shorts. Fucking. Shorts. That was Piper's idea. Stupid Piper. Yes, okay, I liked Percy. He was going out with Annabeth though so I had to keep to myself. Of course, he didn't know. Annabeth knew. She didn't mind, as long as I didn't try anything. Who did she think I was? Some bold, outgoing idiot who would openly flirt with a straight boy? Never.

His obsession with the sea baffled me. Though, then again, my obsession with all things dark and deathly probably baffled them. It baffled me. I like that word.

As Piper pressed 'play' on the music, I stood up with my jacket in my hand. Lingering for a moment to see how they were getting on, I then walked out of the room and towards my own. My room was on the top floor, away from all humanity as nobody ever rented the top rooms. They were the rooms that nobody bothered the clean, so I cleaned it myself. Anything to have some alone time to blast Fall Out Boy at full volume.

Guess I'll tell you a bit about myself. M'name is Nico. Nico di Angelo. I'm your average teenaged boy with heightened anxiety and an obsession with emo bands. Go figure. I have dark hair. I hate it; it's fairly long. I mean, it's long compared to most boys I know. I usually wear my skull tee with a brown jacket over and a few pieces of jewellery (it's just a few rings, chill. Who do you think I am?)

I liked dance quite a bit. If you had seen me in the street, you wouldn't have taken me for a dancer. You'd have taken me for the type of person to sit in a dark room on their laptop all day listening to music and talking to friends online. You wouldn't have been wrong.

I suppose I thought it was time to get out and actually do something. I found out about the dance competitions that Percy went to and kind of thought "heck, I can chill with Percy as my way of socialising" and that was that. Dance kind of took over. It's hard to explain how. There are so many ways that dance is an amazing thing to do. It's like exercise only...eh, fun. Plus it opened my ears to a wide range of different songs and music genres, which was an opportunity I could never pass down.

Anyway, I never knew my parents. Me and my sister grew up without them, and we fared perfectly fine. I wouldn't change our childhood for anything; we spent most of our time hiding from social workers and it was certainly nothing short of an adventure. Bianca and I loved it.

As I pushed open my door and flung my jacket down, I looked around. Ah, the lovely smell of slightly decaying wood. Lovely. It was a bit like my childhood - it wasn't the best, but it was enough and I enjoyed it for what it was. That's all I could do.

 


	2. Step by Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Will Solace" I mumbled, nodding politely. "Nico di Angelo." he countered, rolling his eyes. He had a faint Italian accent, noticeable but not strong enough for it to be a struggle to understand what he said. It was a mix of American and Italian. Shoot. It was kind of cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will likes Whitney Houston just sayin 👌😂

I sighed as somebody knocked on my door. Seriously, I'd been in the room for like five minutes and somebody was already knocking. I grabbed my flannel shirt and pulled it back on before taking a deep breath, forcing a smile and unlocking the door. Unsurprising, it was Percy. But he wasn't alone. I instantly felt my face heat up. My freaking shirt was undone. I pulled it round myself and waved awkwardly. "Will!" Percy greeted whilst smiling back at me, though his was clearly genuine. "Hey Percy." I laughed, my eyes darting to the boy beside him. He was smaller, though he looked about our age.

Percy had been the one to encourage me to come to the dance club. He kind of caught me dancing back at the boarding school we go to. I mean I loved the idea, it just took me a while to think about the benefits and consequences. Yes, I was overthinking the idea of coming to a hecking dance club. Don't judge me.

The smaller boy scowled. Percy kicked him in the shin. "Will, this is Nico. His room is a few doors down from yours so try to get along for me." he said, looking at me pleadingly. It was clear that he was asking me to keep Nico out of trouble. He had black hair, longish I guess, and deep brown eyes. He looked tired as hell, as evident by the bags under his eyes. He frowned at me, but held out his hand anyway. He was hesitant. I didn't think he was the type for socialising. He certainly didn't look the type for dancing. I inhaled sharply and tried not to blush as I shook his hand. Jesus, Will.

Cool down, Solace. This isn't some 'love at first sight' movie.

I resisted talking back to the voice, biting my lip and trying to block them out as I let my hand drop back to my side. Cool down? I wasn't heated up. Nor did I like this boy. He looked like trouble. I instantly hated him and his pretty eyes. Freaking Nico. "Will Solace" I mumbled, nodding politely. "Nico di Angelo." he countered, rolling his eyes. He had a faint Italian accent, noticeable but not strong enough for it to be a struggle to understand what he said. It was a mix of American and Italian. Shoot. It was kind of cute. My eyes looked down to what he was wearing - a black vest with a skull on the front, a brown jacket tied around his waist and black boots. Someone was emo. Comparing it to my outfit, I looked like a bloody rainbow. Short shorts with patches down the thighs and a flannel jacket on. With the buttons undone. Great going, Solace.

When I looked back at Percy, he was smiling widely. "Well, I'll leave you two to it. Please don't blow each other up" he joked before turning and sprinting off. Once he was gone, there was a tense silence left. I decided to try a conversation starter. "So uh..how long've you known Percy?" Nico shrugged "I was ten? I dunno, a while I guess." he muttered, clearly not up for a conversation. That didn't stop me as I lead him into my practice room and made sure my music was turned down. I did up my buttons after apologising for the fact that they weren't done up in the first place. Nico's cheeks went slightly pink, which caused me to laugh a little. He scrunched up his nose and sat on a chair in the corner of the room. He looked as though he'd rather be anywhere than here. I couldn't blame him. I'd known the dude for like..three minutes? Four?

"How old are you?" I asked quietly. Nico frowned again and grumbled "fourteen." I raised an eyebrow. "You look younger" I pointed out. He went bright red this time. "Why is that?" he demanded. It was clear by his tone and glare that he was anything but impressed by my comment. That amused me. I only shrugged and kicked my shoes off. "I notice you have an accent. You're not born American, are you?" I said, sitting on the floor and leaning forward. I put my chin on my hand and smiled at him. "Italian." he shrugged, looking away. "Italian? So you're a pizza boy?" I teased, smirking as he looked back at me quickly. He glared at me again, though this time he clearly meant it. Really clearly meant it. That amused me more. I laughed.

Nico stood up. "Why am I here again?" he asked grumpily as he frowned at me. I shrugged and stood up with him. "Ask Percy" I replied shortly and opened the door for him. He scowled. As he walked through the door, I bowed with a smirk. "Pleasured to have met you" I said in a mock Italian accent. Judging by how red his pale face went, he was embarrassed. Sticking his middle finger up and shoving it in my face, he walked away. "That isn't very polite!" I yelled after him, jokingly.

Oh god. This would be fun.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so bored help


	3. Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I jogged down the stairs, jacket and boots on. The time was around six o'clock, which had certainly surprised me because it hadn't felt as though I'd been there that long. Great, so now I had no sense of time either. I stopped at the bottom step, looking straight to Percy and...Will. Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare

I slammed my door and slid down it, putting my head in my hands. "What the fuck Percy?!" I yelled, my voice muffled. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Will probably heard me. I didn't care at that point. It didn't matter. He already clearly thought I was messed up anyway. And I still had an accent? A fucking Italian accent? Ughhhhh-

My phone vibrate in my pocket and I took it out, looking at who the message was from.

Percy: how did that go then?

I scowled and threw my phone across the room. Well, I didn't throw it because I couldn't be assed to buy a new one if it broke. I kind of just slid it across the floor in a really aggressive manner. I could hear Will's music through the door already. What the fuck- okay, I couldn't diss his music taste. Imagine Dragons. Certainly not the music I'd associate with someone like him, but oh well. I couldn't help myself humming along to the muffled sound through the walls, finding it oddly calming. I stood up and turned my own music on, allowing my body to move naturally. No control. Screw control.

I only stopped dancing an hour later because Will's music had stopped and my phone was ringing. The first one I didn't think much about, walking over to my jacket and picking up the call. It was Hazel. "Yes?" I greeted, trying not to sound irritated. She was my half sister, after all. "Nico! Percy wants us all to get dinner. You coming?" she said through the phone. That took me a moment to process. I was still furious with him, but I couldn't really say no. Especially to Hazel. "Fine. I'll be down in a few minutes." I said, my expression and tone deadpan. She told me not to be too long before Frank said something in the background. "Sorry, Neeks. Gotta go. Be quick." she rushed, then hanging up. I sighed and rolled my eyes. My instant assumption was that Percy wouldn't think to bring Will Solace along because...I don't know why. I just didn't think he would. Of course, I was very wrong. Turns out that's why Will's music had stopped.

I jogged down the stairs, jacket and boots on. The time was around six o'clock, which had certainly surprised me because it hadn't felt as though I'd been there that long. Great, so now I had no sense of time either. I stopped at the bottom step, looking straight to Percy and...Will. Shit. 

Will looked at me and smiled softly, though I could see the amusement in his eyes at seeing that I was coming. He now had an orange cropped hoodie on, his shirt tied around his waist. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Percy followed his gaze and also gave me a smile, though his felt more friendly. I returned his smile, before pulling my bag onto my back and walking over to him. "Hey, Jackson." I greeted. Percy had also changed into a light blue shirt and ripped jeans. His dark blue backpack was slung over his back and his hair was tousled. I could only assume that they'd actually gotten something done in the time I had been talking to Will, judging by the beads of sweat dotting his forehead. Will had been dancing too, because his hair was even more tousled than Percy's, which made me question my own appearance. Hazel and Frank had matching plane purple tshirts on, though Hazel was wearing black leggings and Frank was wearing denim shorts. Leo had something decent on for once - a red sweater and white jeans. Annabeth was wearing an orange hoodie and shorts, and Piper had on a pink crop top, black skirt and black tights. Jason wore a purple jacket and jeans. I felt underdressed. And dark. 

I coughed awkwardly. "So, where are we going?" I asked Percy, raising an eyebrow. "And why?" I continued. He laughed, "wherever we end up going, and because we don't hang out as a group much. Plus, you need to get to know Will." Speaking of Will, he smiled at that comment. "Yeah, Nico." he said sweetly. I scowled "I don't want to get to know him though," I growled under my breath. No, I didn't know what I had against him. He was just one of those seemingly popular boys that everyone liked. Blonde hair, blue eyes, ripped as fuck based off what I'd seen. Dazzling smile, freckles. The whole package. His fashion choice did confuse me, however. I assumed he was straight. Yeah, he wasn't into guys. That'd be too good. What??

As we walked down the dimly lit road to a nearby restaurant, conversation was in small groups. Will and Leo, Percy and Annabeth, Jason and Frank, Hazel and Piper. I kept quiet, not joining into any of them. I tried to block out the noise and think, but I found myself listening in on Will and Leo's conversation. I kept noticing the way Will glanced at me with a smirk at odd moments when Leo's natter seemed to be boring him. For some reason I felt my face heat up as I looked away with a forced scowl. I had scowled at lot that day. I probably looked like a moody teenager. I probably was.

We booked our table, somehow finding one for all of us to sit at, and took our seats. I sat between Percy and Hazel, opposite Will who sat beside Leo and Frank. That was probably for the best - Leo had this way of annoying Frank. We waited a while, talking amongst ourselves and deciding what to order. I settled on a salad because why the fuck not. I wasn't hungry. Neither was Solace, apparently, because when the waiter came over to take our orders and Percy asked everyone what they wanted, he just waved it off and said that he just wanted a glass of water. "I'm just not hungry right now, Percy. Honest. It's fine." he insisted as Percy argued over the fact that he had just spent hours dancing and needed to eat. In the end, though, Will won the argument. I raised an eyebrow at him, only to receive a childish giggle from him as he stuck his tongue out at me. 

We all discussed our plans for the upcoming competition as we ate. Nobody was surprised by each other's plans, as we knew by now who auditioned as what - the trio, the pair, and me and Leo going solo. Will stated that he was also going to audition as a solo act, then added "unless of course someone wants to do a duo with me." He looked at me as he said that, only making me scowl and grumble "no, thanks. I'm good." 

By the time we had finished eating, it was about 10pm. We all got up, said our goodbyes and got cabs back to our apartments. Once everyone had left, it was just Will and me left behind. He looked over his shoulder and then at me with a friendly smile. Great. "I know it's kind of against the law and all, but d'you wanna go to the bar?" he asked, keeping his voice low. I was stunned. Did I even mention to him yet that I was only 14, and the legal age was 21? He was fucking 15! Jeez! 

My expression must have stated what I was thinking, because he laughed. "It's fine. We can get some drunk guy to buy us a pint each or something. It'll be fine." he assured me. I wasn't assured at all. 

In the end, however, I reluctantly agreed to go along with him to the local bar just to see what it was like. As we pushed open the door it wasn't hard to find a random drunk guy because the place had no shortage of them. We, and by 'we' I mean Will, had to ask quite a few times before someone finally bought us a drink each. 

Will lead me to a table in a far, dimly lit corner where nobody would notice that we were years underage. We both just had a pint of beer, but the smell was so strong it made me subconsciously wrinkle my nose in disgust. Will took a sip. Almost as though he'd been to a pub before. "Have you been here before?" I asked, taking a sip myself. It had an odd taste. Not something I could describe. It was kind of sour, and sweet, and horrible and nice. It was opposites. 

I'd like to say I didn't like it, but I did. It was oddly calming, like it kind of took away all your worries and cares in a single sip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry


	4. I Wanna Dance With Somebody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was already tired, but as the night went on I continued to deny it. When Nico suggested that he took me back to my apartment, I whined and folded my arms and he'd give in. Guess I had a way of getting what I wanted with Nico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lots of drunk Will lmao

I was already feeling tipsy after a few more sips. Nico was eyeing me. He had only taken a small sip and didnt appear to like it, causing me to laugh.

I giggled at him and leaned on the table. "You're cute." I laughed quietly. He was sober, so he went bright red and scrunched up his nose. "That is an insult" he stated sourly. "And how the fuck are you drunk already?" I fake gasped "I am not~!"

Nico sternly told me to stay in the seat, so I did so as he went over to the bartender. Even from there I could hear a conversation that went something like. "Can I please have a glass of water?" "Where are your parents?" Nico indicated at some random couple in the corner. The bartender was sceptical, but handed him a glass of fresh water anyway. He came back and handed me the glass, "drink it or I'm telling Percy." he instructed. Shoot. I pouted childishly at him but took the glass anyway and drowned it.

I was already tired, but as the night went on I continued to deny it. When Nico suggested that he took me back to my apartment, I whined and folded my arms and he'd give in. Guess I had a way of getting what I wanted with Nico.

It was at around 2am when I began to notice how tired Nico himself seemed. Even though I was really drunk, and being really illegal, I could tell. It made me feel bad. "Maybe we should go" I mumbled, my words slurred. The relief that washed over his face was sudden as he grabbed my arm and lead me outside. He called a cab, and dragged me into the back. I knew that, when I was sober, I was probably going to hate myself for this. But oh well. You only live once. "Nico, will you duo with me.." I asked, mid yawn. He looked as though he were about to say no, and list a million reasons why he wouldn't. But he sighed and looked away. "Fine. You'll regret this, though."

I must have fallen asleep because my last memory was sitting in the back seat of the cab with my arms wrapped around my legs and my head lolling sleepily. I was beginning to feel sick, that much i remember. But the next thing I knew, I was leaning against Nico and he was asking for my address and my keys. I gave him them both, and I just have fallen asleep against him again because I woke in my own bed. I was wearing the same clothes as the night before, and my head was throbbing. I felt sick, and dizzy, and tired all at the same time. And it was then that I realised that I had dance practice today.

Then it also occurred to me that I was now Nico's dance partner. And he was mine. And I'd known the guy for a day and he already hated me. I groaned and rolled onto my stomach, before realising how stupid that idea was and running over to the sink to throw up.

Great, so now I was stuck being hungover and having Nico di Angelo as my dance partner. Well done, Will. You fucked up badly this time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it’s really short I know  
> iM teLLinG pErcY

**Author's Note:**

> hehhe


End file.
